Itsuka, Kitto...
by hatsuyuki
Summary: *COMPLETE* (Ryo/Aya) After the Kainan match, an old friend from Miyagi's past returns...but who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
"Ne, Yakusoku..." The wind blew, whipping the girl's hair across her face.  
  
The girl stuck out her little finger, waiting for the boy to lock his finger with hers. Her midnight black hair reflected a shade of blue, her eyes silver revealing her sadness.  
  
Slowly, the boy lifted up his hand. The girl smiled, but before he did anything, he pulled back his hand, before turning to run away.  
  
"Ryo-chan!" The girl shouted, but it was too late, the boy was already gone.  
  
Tears filled the girl's eyes, as her parents called for her. Refusing to answer her parents, she stared at the blank spot which her friend was standing on just awhile ago.  
  
"Yakusoku! I'll come back one day..." Half crying, and half smiling, the girl turned and walked away, holding a plastic pendent in her hand.  
  
"Yakusoku..."  
  
_-_-_  
  
"Ne, Ryota..." Ayako whispered, as she nudged Miyagi's chair with her foot.  
  
Ever since the teacher had made up a new sitting plan for the class, waking up the points guard was more difficult as the days went by.. Apparently, Okina-sensei did not like his better students to get 'influenced' by other students like Miyagi.  
  
"Hm....five more minutes..."  
  
"Miyagi Ryota!"  
  
The boy gently lifted his head from the table, before sending an icy glare at his teacher. This was not normally expected from Miyagi, but considering the amount of sleep he had lost the night before, worrying about the match they were to have with Kainan the next day. You could say that he did deserve it.  
  
A girl giggled to herself, as their teacher walked back to the blackboard to scribble some English words on it.  
  
"Aya-chan..." Immediately, the boy's eyes became hearts, as he started levitating just barely over his seat.  
  
"Mattaku..."  
  
The rest of the class snickered, as they watch the famous point guard of the Shohoku basketball team drool over his team's manager. Not even one noticed their teacher, who was banging his head against the dusty blackboard.  
  
  
  
That night, the wind blew strongly through Miyagi's window, causing the picture of 'his' Aya-chan to fall to the floor.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr....mattaku..." Irritated, Miyagi walked to the window, shutting it tight. Squatting, he picked the photo frame.  
  
"Aya-chan, oyasumi nasai..." He whispered, just before he placed his lips on the cold glass of the frame.  
  
Gently, he put the frame back in it's rightful place, before turning off the lights. As soon as he hit his bed, Miyagi was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Miyagi hopped out of bed, knocking his alarm clock over.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late..."  
  
Immediately, the boy ran into the bathroom, and stuffed his toothbrush into his mouth, ignoring the somewhat persistent knocks on the closed doors.  
  
After almost two minutes, Miyagi finally gave up and pulled the door open so hard, that it slammed into the wall, not to mention that the door's handle could be seen vibrating.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Ryota? What are you doing up so early?" His father said, with a frown on his face. Behind him stood his mother, dark rings circled her eyes, and her hair messed up.  
  
"What time is it?! I'm late!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's only six in the morning..." Miyagi-san yawned, as he watched, with half-closed eyes, his son hitting his head against the tiled wall of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
The next two hours was not 'bad', but neither was it good. Miyagi had spent the next two hours rolling around in his bed, tossing and turning every few seconds. Finally, his alarm clock rang, and it was time for him to change and go to school, but...  
  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......."  
  
Miyagi was so exhausted from his lack of sleep the night before that he fell asleep as he was eating breakfast. If his father had not pulled away the food from in front of him, Miyagi would have gone to school with a face full of milk and cereal.  
  
"Mattaku...first he couldn't sleep, and now..." With out ending his sentence, Miyagi's father pointed at the boy who was fast asleep.  
  
Both parents stared at each other, a weird look on both their faces. Suddenly, both started laughing, waking the black-eyed boy from his slumber.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
_-_-_  
  
All the Shohoku members waited 'patiently' in the locker room, waiting for the game to begin. All were fidgeting, nervous about their first game with Kainan, the school which has been undefeated for sixteen years running. Even Rukawa seemed a little nervous, which was something everyone thought Rukawa was incapable of.  
  
"The time is finally here. Every night since I was a freshman, I've been dreaming about this moment, a chance to play against the champ, Kainan High." Akagi said, as the players of the Shohoku high team gathered around in a circle.  
  
"Gori..." Was all Sakuragi could bring himself to say.  
  
Miyagi's mind blanked for a moment, as Ayako walked through the door with Anzai-sensei. Finally, his mind went back into reality, and noticed a raven haired girl standing behind Ayako. But the next thing he knew, she was gone.  
  
"Miyagi..."  
  
The point guard looked around, and realized that the others have already left the room while he was in a world of his own. Behind him, stood Akagi.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm counting on you." With a pat on the shoulder, Akagi walked out of the locker room.  
  
_-_-_  
  
ahehehhee...ne, minna-san, pls r&r, ne? My first Ryo/Aya fic, so it's a bit short...demo...let me know if I should continue it or not....ne? Arigatou! 


	2. Chapter 2

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
_-_-_Miyagi's POV_-_-_  
  
The game, as we all know was a complete failure. Even though we all tried our best, it wasn't good enough. Blame it all on that Kainan's number 10. If he had not managed to scrap the ball with the tip of his finger, we all wouldn't be feeling so miserable now.  
  
Even Hanamichi is sulking. I don't want to admit it, but...I think I kind of miss him singing his 'Tensai" song, or even his daily "Ore wa Tensai" during practice.  
  
Plus, I have this funny feeling of someone watching me...I wonder if I'm imagining things...  
  
  
  
_-_-_  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi?" The teacher called, only to have the silence of the students as a response. Eyebrow twitching, he shouted the name one last time, before marking an "x" next to the red head's name.  
  
Youhei knew that Sakuragi wouldn't be in school that day. After any match that their team lost, Sakuragi would always run away. 'He probably somewhere sulking...I wonder where he is...Hanamichi...'  
  
  
  
The teacher flicked a piece of chalk at Miyagi's direction, sending it flying straight into the sleeping boy's head.  
  
"Miyagi Ryota!"  
  
"Sensei. Ryota was involved in a tiring basketball game against Kainan High yesterday, he..." Behind the point guard, Ayako stood up from her seat, toppling it in the process.  
  
"Ayako. I don't want to hear any excuses. Now, sit down."  
  
Reluctantly, Ayako picked up the chair, before setting it back into place. She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like one of Rukawa's lines, before sitting down.  
  
  
  
The recess bell sounded, and before most of the teachers knew it, all the students ran out of the class room, leaving only a half asleep boy in the back of the class room.  
  
Blinking, Rukawa pushed his chair back, before he dragged himself out of the class to the roof tops, where he usually spent his breaks.  
  
  
  
"Youhei-kun?" Haruko, Akagi's younger sister, walked up to the boy, waving a hand to catch his attention. "Have you seen Sakuragi-kun in school today?"  
  
Haruko lowered her head, as Youhei shook his head in reply.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't come today...could it be..."  
  
Nodding, Youhei replied. "I guess so. He's probably wondering around the whole of Kanagawa, wallowing in self pity." Youhei moved behind Haruko, impersonating a ghost. "I think he's already scared the daylights out of a few people by now. I guess now we all know where all the ghost stories originated from...ahehehe..."  
  
The boy sulked, as he realized that Haruko hadn't been listening to him all the while.  
  
"I think I'll go look for him after school. Maybe he'll turn up for basketball practice today. Well, I got to go meet Matsui now. See you." Haruko waved, before turning to run down the all deserted hallway of the school.  
  
"Haruko-chan..."  
  
~  
  
All the time during the break, Miyagi was left to sleep in class. Ayako made it her duty let her fan do the 'talking', to anyone who would dare to wake him up.  
  
All the time, Ayako had been watching him. She was sitting so close to him, that she could feel him breathing on her. Time seemed to have flew by, because before she knew it, twenty minutes had past, and class was about to resume.  
  
Their next class was English. One of her best subjects. But them again, she was good in everything, so there isn't much of a difference anyway. But ever since that new teacher arrived, Miyagi had been sent to the principle's office at least five times because he had been sleeping during English. He even had to write a two thousand word essay on why he shouldn't be sleeping in class!  
  
The next thing she knew, her classmates begin streaming into the classroom, talking ever so loudly. Quickly, Ayako pulled herself and the chair she was sitting on, back. In the process, she managed to fall onto her back, because one of the chair legs was entangled with the strap of her own slingbag.  
  
Crashing loudly, the whole class turned towards the source of the sound.  
  
Miyagi jerked awake, just in time to see his Aya-chan fall backwards. Just by chance, he accidentally caught a glimpse of her well... ahem...as her skirt flew up.  
  
"Aya-chan, dai...daijoubu?" Miyagi blushed, as he bent down to help her up.  
  
"YOU SAW IT!!" She shouted, before taking out her fan to whack the poor boy on the head numerous times.  
  
Miyagi raised his hands, blocking the deadly swings of the fan from hitting him too badly. "Itai! Aya-chan! I didn't see anything!"  
  
"Yeah right! HENTAI!!!!!" Ayako screamed, as she raised her hand to deal the last hit, when...  
  
Behind her, Mister Nakamura had caught hold of her fan, gripping it tightly. "That's enough Ayako-kun. We have a new student with us today, so I want you to act appropriately."  
  
"Hai. Sumimasem." Ayako said through gritted teeth, as she yanked the fan out of his hand.  
  
Taken aback with the amount of strength the girl had. Mister Nakamura took a step back, before straitening up.  
  
"Ahem! Class! Today, there will be a new student joining us." He then turned towards the door, motioning for someone to enter. "Kaori-kun?"  
  
At the name, Miyagi perked up, and turned his gaze towards the door. In stepped a raven haired girl, whose hair reflected a deep shade of blue when the sun shone on it. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail, as a few stands fell down at the side of her face.  
  
'Those eyes...where have I seen them before....' Miyagi looked at the girl's silver eyes, which looked almost scary, if it not for the tinge of grey.  
  
The girl was not tall, but was she was taller then he himself was. Miyagi snorted, at the thought of girls being taller then him. As if all the teasing he gets from Sakuragi and Mitsui isn't enough, there had to be some over grown girls around school.  
  
"Hai. Class, this is Shoiriki Kaori. She will be joining our class from today onwards."  
  
"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Shoiriki Kaori. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The girl bowed politely, after she had written her name on the board.  
  
"Kaori-kun, you can sit next to Miyagi Ryota." Mister Nakamura said, as he pointed to an empty seat next to Miyagi.  
  
"Hai, sensei." Walking slowly, Kaori took her seat beside the point guard. She turned to smile at him, but realized another girl behind her who was furious about something.  
  
"Aa. Ore wa Miyagi Ryota. Otherwise known as the 'baka denshi' to some of the teachers here." Smiling, Miyagi introduced himself, before gesturing to Ayako who was sitting behind them. "This is Aya-ch...ermm...I mean Ayako. She's the manager of our basketball team."  
  
"H...hai...yoro...shi..ku..." Ayako said through gritted teeth, as she tried hard not to pounce on the new girl.  
  
  
  
_-_-_  
  
Ne, minna-san, that's all for now. Onegai r&r, ne? Tell me how this fic is going....'I have a weird feeling it's going to be very sappy later on...' * sweatdrop *...so...arigatou! 


	3. Chapter 3

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
Two boys, walked in, softly greeting anyone who might have gotten to the gym earlier.  
  
* WHACK *  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"Itai yo. Aya-chan..." Miyagi exclaimed, as he placed a hand on his throbbing head.  
  
Mitsui straightened himself to his full height, right hand still on the newly formed bump on his head. "Itai! Ayako, you really should watch where you swing that thing. You could kill a person with that you know."  
  
"Ahh, sempai, gomen gomen. I didn't know it was you." The team manager moved towards Mitsui, apologizing hysterically for hitting him on the head so hard.  
  
All Miyagi could do was stand by and watch, with his jaw hanging so low it could touch the floor. "Aya...Aya-chan...What about me? In case you forgot, you hit me on the head too, you know" He continued to point to the bump on his head, tearing as he did.  
  
It was either she didn't hear him, or was ignoring him, because Ayako just walked away, leaving the point guard to stand by and think if he had done anything to his Aya-chan for her to ignore him. Mitsui, seeing his friend's distress, nudged him in the shoulder, before whispering something in his ear.  
  
  
  
'I wonder what those two are up to now' Ayako stood by and watched.  
  
All of a sudden, Miyagi started blushing uncontrollably, and that was before blood started flowing out of his nose, which was also before he started shouting 'HENTAI', and jumping on his senior.  
  
"Mattaku...I wonder what Mitsui was telling him...Ah...Kaori-chan!"  
  
Ayako ran towards the door of the gym, her eyes on a raven haired girl, who was blushing so red that if she stood beside Sakuragi, she would be able to blend in perfectly with his hair.  
  
"H-hai...Ayako-chan?" Kaori jumped at the sound of her name. Before Ayako had called her, she was gazing at her classmate, who is, right now, busy with beating the MVP of Junior High up.  
  
"Kaori-chan, don't just stand there." Tugging her new friend on the sleeve, Ayako 'dragged' the girl into the gym, and introduced her to everyone. "MINNA-SAN! This is Shoiriki Kaori, she's a transfer student from Tokyo."  
  
At the sound of Ayako's voice, everyone in the gym turned to face her. Some of the first years stared curiously at the raven haired beauty before them. Even Ayako saw a glint of emotion in Rukawa's eyes for a second, but it was gone as soon as it came.  
  
Mitsui would probably have whistled, him being very forward with his feelings and all, but nobody could be sure, since Miyagi had knocked him out after stomping over the poor boy.  
  
It was after Akagi came in with clutches, did Ayako pull Rukawa away from his team mates.  
  
"Nani?" A confused Rukawa allowed himself to be dragged by his team manager, at least until he realized what Ayako was planning to do.  
  
Rukawa immediately yanked his arm out of Ayako's grasp.  
  
"Rukawa, I need a favour."  
  
"Favour?" The boy's eyebrow twitched upwards, as he turned his attention to the shy girl, standing at the corner of the gym. "Her?"  
  
Ayako nodded once. "Hai. She's new here, and I was wondering if you could show her around school for me. Onegai..." She clasped her hands together tightly in front of Rukawa, begging him to say 'yes'.  
  
The boy only stared at her in reply.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Without turning, Rukawa pointed to Miyagi.  
  
'You don't understand...'  
  
"Ano...well...it's just that Ryota and I are...well...we have been having lots of tests these past few days, and we don't have enough time to study for it, and show a new girl around school. Yeah, that's it." The girl nodded, happy with her excuse.  
  
"Hmp. You just want him for yourself. Jealousy..." Rukawa snorted, as he turned around to walk away, leaving Ayako to fume at the side of the court.  
  
  
  
After one tiring day of practice, Miyagi retired to the school's locker room, leaving Sakuragi and Rukawa to whatever they wanted to do. "Those two are so predictable sometimes. One minute they'd want to bite each other's head off, and the next, they'll 'kiss' and make 'out'." Literally, so sometimes, it was better to leave them alone.  
  
Miyagi was going to put his hand on the door knob, when someone opened it from the other side.  
  
"Aa, Mitsui, I..."  
  
Miyagi was cut off by the older boy, when Mitsui whispered something in his ear. 'Good luck.' With that, Mitsui patted Miyagi on the shoulder, before laughing as he walked quickly out of the room.  
  
"Miyagi-san?"  
  
Miyagi turned his attention to the source of the voice. "Aya-...Oh, Kaori, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
It was already six, and even his Aya-chan has already left. Demo..."Ano, what are you doing in the male locker room?"  
  
At this, the girl blushed again, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Ano, eto, Miyagi-san, I...I...don't know if you remember me, but..." Dropping something on the floor, Kaori ran out of the room.  
  
"Ah! Kaori! You dropped something!" Miyagi shouted, but it was too late, the girl was probably at the school's gate by now.  
  
Walking to the fallen item, Miyagi picked it up, and examined it. His eyes widened in shock, when he realized what it was.  
  
It was a toy pendent, attached to a silver chain. The pendent itself was very old, even the plastic was scratched, and the hook broke off, but it was attached back with a silver one. The pendent itself was the shape of a four leaf clover. The center of it held a small plastic jewel in the shape of a single tear-drop.  
  
Miyagi clasped the chain and it's ornament tightly in his hand, realizing who the new student actually was.  
  
"Sho-chan...."  
  
  
  
'He doesn't remember me...Ryo-chan...' She thought, as she ran all the way home.  
  
As she burst through the door of her new house, she ignored the calls from her parents, and ran up the stairs, into her room.  
  
Standing behind the door, she shouted to her mother that she was alright, and that she'd be down for dinner later. Slowly, she reached up to her neck to feel the comfort of the childhood gift she had been given a long time ago, only to find her bare neck.  
  
Hysterically, and in tears, the girl tore through her room to check if she may have left it there, when it struck her that she might have dropped it on the way home.  
  
Quickly, she picked up a blue jacket from her chair, and ran back down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" When no reply came from the girl, who was putting on her shoes, both parents watched, and realized that it must be something important. "It's raining, at least take an umbrella with you."  
  
The girl nodded, and reached for an umbrella at the side of the entrance, before racing out of the door, and down the streets to look for something that she herself knows she may never find in the darkness of the night.  
  
Kaori dashed down the streets, turning her head once in a while, hoping to see a sparkle from the plastic. Before she knew it, Kaori was standing in front of her school. She threw her umbrella to the ground once she reached the entrance, not caring if she might get sick the next day.  
  
Sprinting, she made her way to the locker room, praying that no one was still using it.  
  
  
  
Slowly, the door creaked, as someone pushed it open. Miyagi spiraled out of his memories, as he heard the door open. Looking down at his neck, he stared at the pendent. "Sho-chan....so, you actually kept your promise. Demo..."  
  
Miyagi turned off the shower with a tap of his hand. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he walked out of the bath stall.  
  
He stared at the girl hunched over, desperately looking for something. Miyagi slowly took the chain of his neck, holding it in front of him.  
  
"Are you looking for this?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ahhhh...another chapter done...lol...very soap-opera like, ne? * shudder * I can't believe I wrote this, or rather what I might be writing if this keeps going on...* grin * Anyway, pls r&r, ne? Arigatou! 


	4. Chapter 4

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
Author's note: lol...This chapter may end up a yoai parody between two characters...don't worry, it will not last through the whole story...lol...or maybe...ahhh...i can't decide...  
  
  
  
"Are you looking for this?"  
  
Kaori immediately froze, as soon as she recognized the voice. She remained in her hunched position, suddenly finding the water which was dripping from her hair, very interesting.  
  
Miyagi, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any answer from her any time soon, picked up another towel as he walked up to her.  
  
"Dry yourself, you'll get sick again if you don't." Tossing the towel at her, Miyagi turned on his heels, leaving the pendent on the bench which separated them.  
  
The towel landed on her head, covering her face. "Huh?"  
  
"It's raining outside, and you're wet. Mattaku, you're still as slow as ever."  
  
Blushing at his comment, Kaori turned around, planning to just get the pendent, and get out of this place as fast as she could. But she found herself rooted to the floor, as she turned around to find herself staring at Miyagi, who was putting on his shirt.  
  
"Na-nani yo?! I've changed a lot since..." Kaori's sentence was cut short, as she sneezed. The next thing she knew, she saw a whole roll of toilet paper flying at her. Catching it, she shouted at the person across the room. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?!"  
  
To her surprise, the boy was laughing at her. Come to think of it, Kaori did look rather pathetic. Firstly, she looked like a rat who decided to go for a swim in a storm, and was now regretting it. Second, she was catching a cold, which was not a good sign.  
  
Since Kaori was young, she was very weak. She would usually get sick very easily, and her parents would not allow her out of the house. That was probably one of the reasons why she was so pale in the first place.  
  
Third, Miyagi couldn't help but laugh at the confused look the girl had all over her face. "You'll probably need the whole roll if you plan on getting sick."  
  
"What's * sneeze * that supposed to * sneeze * mean?" By now, Kaori's nose was all clogged up, and it was getting hard for Miyagi to understand a word she was saying.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Then, acting like the big brother he always had, when they were young, Miyagi walked over to her, and toweled her hair dry for her.  
  
Thinking that Miyagi was mocking her, Kaori wrestled Miyagi for the towel, later succeeding only in splitting it down the middle.  
  
"Opz..."  
  
~^~^~  
  
Outside the door, two rather flushed teenagers slid the door open.  
  
  
  
"Shimatta! It's Sakuragi and Rukawa. Hide!"  
  
Before the girl could say anything, Miyagi shoved her into the bath stall behind him.  
  
Expecting to be the only ones left in school, Sakuragi was shocked when he saw Miyagi standing outside the bath stall.  
  
"Oi, Ryo-chin. What are you still doing here?" The red haired boy asked, having a feeling that the point guard was hiding something.  
  
Fidgeting, Miyagi stared at his feet, trying to work out an excuse. "Aa..ano...well...Mpphhh...." Before he could say anything, He found himself in Rukawa's arms. And what's worse, the taller boy's lips were on his!  
  
Spitting, pulling away from him, Miyagi and Sakuragi shouted the rookie's name. One had a hint of jealousy in it, and the other disbelief.  
  
The raven haired boy calmly replied a "What?", before walking towards 'the' bath stall, dragging Sakuragi behind him.  
  
Miyagi, recovering from the shock, ran between Rukawa, and the bath stall.  
  
"What now, Ryo-chin?"  
  
Stuttering, the boy replied. "Ano. You can't use it."  
  
"Why not?" This time, the answer came from Rukawa, who was getting quite impatient.  
  
"Well... It's still hot from my bath, and it's, well, my stuff are still inside."  
  
"Chigau...Your stuff is in that stall. Isn't that your towel hanging from the hook?" Sakuragi said, tapping his feet lightly against the floor.  
  
"Well, this stall is...ahh...haunted...and..." Miyagi was cut short, when a sneeze came from behind the door.  
  
'Shimatta....what do I do now?' Kaori thought, as she leaned against the cold tiled wall.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Sakuragi walked towards the door of the stall. Pushing Miyagi out of his way, he pulled the door open with all his strength.  
  
There, in the corner of the stall was a flushed Kaori, who had fallen to her knees after she felt her head throbbing. 'Oh great...I had to sneeze just now...'  
  
"Ah...you're that girl with Ayako just now."  
  
All the other three people in the room stared, at the fact that Rukawa actually remembered a girl.  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
At this, Sakuragi started nudging Miyagi in the shoulder, saying something about Ayako if she found our about Miyagi and the new girl in the male locker room, at night.  
  
"It's not what you think! She just came back to look for something." Miyagi blushed, as blood started rushing to his head.  
  
"And I suppose she ran all the way from her house to look for something in a heavy rain? And you just happen to be here alone, so you decided to hide her from us by putting her in the shower stall?" The freshman raised an eyebrow, just as a thought entered his mind.  
  
Noticing the evil look the younger boy's face, Miyagi back into the lockers, thinking that he could escape.  
  
As Sakuragi whispered into Miyagi's eye, Rukawa and Kaori just stood there, staring at the red head. At the same time, thinking of what he might have just said to the point guard. Because Miyagi was now fuming, as smoke drifted out of his ears.  
  
"NO! I will NOT do that. Not in a million years."  
  
Sakuragi's eyebrows twitched. "So you would rather have us tell your Aya- chan about this..."  
  
"Aya-chan?" Sakuragi and Miyagi both turned to look at the girl.  
  
"You know, Ayako. Our manager. Your classmate?" Sakuragi continued, despite the hits that Miyagi was throwing at him. "Ryo-chin here likes her, ne? Don't you?"  
  
Before he could say anything else, He found himself being dragged out of the room, by a familiar sleepy Kitsune. Beating and thrashing in the other boy's grasp, Sakuragi managed to struggle out of Rukawa's grip at the door. When he turned to say something to Miyagi, he felt something heavy leaning against him. Turning, he found Rukawa fast asleep on his back.  
  
"Oh great. Now, he falls asleep." The red haired boy complained. "Ne, Ryo- chin, mind giv..."  
  
* SLAM *  
  
Sakuragi banged his fist hard against the door. But the two on the other side of the door paid no heed to his pleas.  
  
"Sho-chan...daijoubu?"  
  
Shaking her head, she welcomed the warmth of the boy's body against hers. "Gomen. It seems that I have come back at the wrong time."  
  
"No, I'll always be here when you need me. Just like when we were kids. You just so undependable sometimes, I can't trust you with anything."  
  
~^~~^~  
  
The following day, Kaori woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She looked at all the posters of basketball stars stuck up on the walls, when she felt someone's hand land on her....ahem...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ahhhhh...another chapter down...hehehe....gomen gomen to all those who can't stand the 'yoaish' portion of the fic just now...I just had to add something like that in to lighten up the mood of the fic...lol...anyway, pls r&r, ne? Arigatou! 


	5. Chapter 5

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Lol...gomenasai minna-san...i was a little high on turpentine when I wrote chapter 4...it's not what you think! Kaede and I painted the floor of room which had absolutely no ventilation what-so-ever, and it kind of got to me when I came home...lol...  
  
  
  
Kaori acted on her instincts, and jumped off the bed she had spent the night on. She ran to the other end of the room, before she leaned against one of the wall.  
  
Miyagi stretched a an onto his bed, propping his head up onto the mattress. "What?!" Miyagi mumbled, a little pissed at the early wake up call.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?! Hentai!" The girl blushed, as she cuddled closer to the wall.  
  
The boy snorted. "Why would I want to touch you in the first place?! It's not as if...Itai!!!!"  
  
Without thinking, Kaori pounced on the point guard, hitting him on the head countless number of times, screaming the words 'Hentai', and 'Ecchi' as she did.  
  
Miyagi, forgetting that it was a girl who was hitting him, turned to his side. Using his hands, he pushed Kaori to the floor. The next thing both of them knew, he was sitting on top of her.  
  
"Yamette!" Tightening his hold on the struggling girl's wrist, Miyagi pinned Kaori to the floor.  
  
That's when...  
  
"Ryota! Breakfast is ready! Come down and..." Miyagi's mother stared wide- eyed at the scene before her. Before Miyagi could explain the situation to his hysterical mother, he found himself being pulled out of the room by the ear. "What do you think you're doing?! Trying to do such a thing to Kaori- chan!"  
  
"It's not what you think! I..." Miyagi gave up, as he found that his voice was not loud enough to overpower his mother's.  
  
Kaori sat quietly behind the door, giggling at what Mrs. Miyagi was telling her son. She could just picture the scene in her mind.  
  
Miyagi sweat-dropping (is there such a word? hehe), while his mother went on about how to treat a girl correctly, to honoring the family name or something along that line.  
  
^_^;;;  
  
The whole day at school, Kaori tried her best to stay away from Miyagi, and Miyagi her. Except during classes of course...  
  
During the break, Ayako finally blew up, when both Miyagi and Kaori blushed, as their hands accidentally rubbed against each other.  
  
"That's it!" Ayako yelled, as she walked towards the two. "I have had it with all the blushing and naïve looks on your faces. Something is up, and I want to know what."  
  
Both pair of eyes stared at the girl, silver and brown.  
  
Before Miyagi could say anything to calm his Aya-chan down, Kaori cut it. "There's nothing going on, Ayako-san."  
  
"Then what is with all the blushing and shying away from each other?"  
  
"Aya-chan. There is also something you need to know..." Miyagi hadn't thought anything through, when he began telling Ayako the whole story. Except the part about her spending the night in his room, the previous night in the male locker room, the promise they made when they were kids. Yep, he told her 'everything'...  
  
  
  
Nodding her head, Ayako felt guilty that she had misjudged the two of them. 'It's all because they still aren't use to being with each other again...and here I am, thinking that they were involved...haha...'  
  
"Aya-chan? Ne? Are you alright?" Miyagi asked, reaching out a hand to the girl.  
  
Faking a laugh, Ayako replied that she was fine. But before she could ask Miyagi something, their irritating English teacher, Nakamura-sensei, stepped into the class.  
  
Immediately, all the students hurried back to their respective seats.  
  
_-_-_  
  
  
  
"Faster! Don't tell me you want to be in this condition when we play against Ryonan!" Akagi clapped his hands, urging his team mates to run faster.  
  
As everyone had anticipated, Sakuragi stomped out of the group, and dragged his feet heavily towards the team's captain. "Oi, Gori! Why don't you run with us?! It's not as easy as you think, and we are doing our best already, considering that we already finished 43 laps." Catching his breath, Sakuragi felt someone pulling him by the collar across the court, towards the corner.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi! Would you rather do basics, or run more laps?" Ayako stood beside him. Fan out, threatening him.  
  
Before Sakuragi could say anything in protest, he found himself being dragged again. But this time, it was a certain raven haired boy.  
  
Apparently, Akagi had asked them to find a partner to practice with today. Ayako sighed. It was going to be a long day...Glancing over to the already fighting pair, she noticed the usual three Rukawa cheerleaders.  
  
'Aah...I wonder what their reactions will be like, when they find out that Rukawa already has someone....' The curly haired manageress couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Looking up again, her vision shifted towards the other door. Standing there were two girls who were blushing like crazy...one was staring at a certain rookie of the team, while the other....  
  
"AH! Kaori! Haruko!" The girl shouted, as she motioned for them to come in.  
  
Both nodded, acknowledging her call. Walking around the court to get to their friend, Haruko stopped to talk to her brother about something. Before she did, she told Kaori to go see Ayako first.  
  
  
  
Miyagi frowned. 'This is not good.'  
  
"What is?" Mitsui asked, folding his arms together.  
  
The point guard, realizing that he had said that out loud, passed the ball to his partner, before shooting another glance towards the girls at the side. "That. They might be up to something. What are they doing? Holding an 'all girl's only' conference?"  
  
When the older boy finally realized what Miyagi was talking about, he threw a three-pointer. Like all his other shots, the ball slipped nicely through the hoop. "What? Are you caught in between anything?" With that, Mitsui ran to retrieve the loose ball.  
  
Recalling the incident of that night, Miyagi shrugged. 'If Aya-chan finds out about that, I'm dead.' Miyagi gulped, as he turned his attention towards the still fighting pair. 'I just hope that 'they', or rather Sakuragi, doesn't tell anyone.'  
  
Deep in thought, Miyagi didn't notice the ball flying towards him.  
  
"Miyagi!"  
  
Looking up, Miyagi snapped out of his thoughts, just in time to catch the ball. "Oi! Watch it!"  
  
"Me? It's you who needs to watch it!" Mitsui shouted.  
  
"Yes you! I don't see any other baka here? Do you?!" Pretending to look for something, Miyagi turned his head to his left, then to the right, and back to the left again.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Both boys finally pounced on each other, throwing punches and kicks at each other.  
  
"Ohohohoho...."  
  
Boy...it was going to be a long day....  
  
_-_-_Ayako's POV_-_-_  
  
  
  
'I wonder if she's really serious...hmmm...'  
  
  
  
"Ne, Kaori? Daijoubu? You seem to be rather distracted lately." Ayako asked, as the girl approached her.  
  
"Aa...daijoubu...Did you want to talk to me about something?"  
  
Looking behind the girl's shoulder, Ayako saw Haruko coming towards them.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kaori-chan. I know I told you that I would show you around school, but I have to leave now. Oniisan wants me to get something for him. Ja ne!" Waving one last time, Haruko sprinted out of the gym.  
  
'She must be in a hurry.' Both girls thought, as they watch their friend run out.  
  
"Yeah. Are you sure you're fine? You seem a little flustered."  
  
As if on queue, Kaori blushed, as she turned just in time to see Akagi whack Miyagi on the head. "Aa...I'm fine. It's just that, sometimes, when I'm around him, I feel, I don't know..."  
  
When Kaori wasn't looking, Ayako noticed a hint of sadness in the other girl's eye.  
  
"Did Ryota bully you? If he did..."  
  
"Iie, iie." Kaori waved her hands, before continuing. "He didn't do anything."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I think I might be falling for him..."  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, Ayako tried her best to get that particular phrase out of her head. 'It can't be...can it? I mean Kaori can't possibly be serious about something like that, can she?'  
  
"AHHHH!!! This is sickening."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AHHHH...what did I just do?!?!?!...* stares at her hands *....ahehehhee....minna-san...pls bare with me, ne? This story is getting out of hand...aaaaa....anyway, pls r&r, ne? Tell me if this should go on, or not....ne? Onegai.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
In his room, the Shohoku point guard sneezed. "Mattaku, don't tell me I'm getting sick, now?!"  
  
Their match with Ryonan was tomorrow, Miyagi know that he couldn't afford to get sick. If he did, would Yasuda be able to match up against Sendoh? It was a question he would prefer not to answer.  
  
Miyagi got up from his bed, and walked to his table. The clock on his table read 21:36. 'Great, its nine thirty, and I haven't even started on my math homework.' The point guard grumbled, as he forced himself to sit down and start on his homework, which was due two days ago.  
  
Not long after, sleep overcame him, and Miyagi drifted into his dreams.  
  
_-_-_  
  
"Tadaima!" Ayako shouted, as she sat down to remove her shoes. Even though the house was a little noisy, Ayako still managed to hear a faint 'Okaeri nasai...' come from the living room.  
  
Walking down the hallway, she saw the faint glow of the television, as she walked past the living room. 'He must be watching the game now, drunk as usual.' The intoxicating smell of alcohol that hung in the air, only managed in hastening Ayako's pace as she walked to her room.  
  
The words which Kaori had said to her earlier kept replaying in her head. Finally frustrated with herself, and her father's cheering, Ayako finally decided to go for a walk. She didn't mind where, as long as it was away from here.  
  
Shutting her room's door behind her, Ayako dumped her books on the bed, and picked out a pair of black track pants, and a loose red t-shirt.  
  
As soon as she was done changing, the curly haired manageress climbed out her window, and onto the fat branch of the tree. Sliding down the branch of the tree, Ayako made sure to be careful not scrape herself on her way down.  
  
Since she was a child, Ayako had always loved to climb trees, or anything, as long as she could pull herself up on it. Thus, she had earned herself the nickname 'monkey' among some of her earlier friends. Thankfully, nobody from her new school knew about it, except Rukawa. He was one of the few who actually dared to call her that during junior high.  
  
Slowly, Ayako scaled down the trunk of the tree, careful not to let her father spot her through the window of the living room. She dusted herself once, before walking off towards wherever her feet might bring her.  
  
-_-_- Ayako's POV-_-_-  
  
What am I so worried about? I mean, Miyagi is just a friend. If he decides that he wants to be with Kaori, why should I care? The same for Kaori, if they both choose each other, I guess I should be happy for them. I guess I'm too used to Miyagi hanging around me so much, that I'm getting paranoid just at the thought of him drooling over another girl. Is it normal?  
  
The park? What am I doing here? Hahaha...I guess I must have walked here subconsciously. Since I'm here, I might as well enjoy my time here, and not too mention, get some fresh air. The stress of even thinking about loosing the match to Ryonan tomorrow is bad enough, and I still have to create other problems of my own.  
  
Hmmm...let's see. I have one, two, three, four, five dollars. Geez, I find money in my pocket when I don't need it, and I can't find any when I do. And they all had to be coins, no wonder my pocket was so heavy.  
  
Ahhhh...I seem to be complaining a lot tonight.  
  
I walked to the nearest convenience shop, and bought a bag of potato chips, and a bottle of 100plus. I know it's not good to have midnight snacks, but its not every night that I sneak out of house to go for a walk. Maybe once, or twice a week.  
  
Walking again, I found myself at the neighborhood basketball court, and realized that I was not the only one there.  
  
I walked past the court, hoping that the person wouldn't see me.  
  
"Aa! Aya-chan!" a familiar voice called out my name, and I cringed, as I forced a smile onto my face.  
  
"Ryota?!" I tried my best to sound surprised, and obviously it worked, considering that Ryota didn't notice the hint of disappointment in my voice. "What are you doing here so late?" I continued.  
  
The fake smile on my face faded, as I saw a familiar raven haired girl standing behind him. She blushed, as she turned her head to face me.  
  
"Practicing for tomorrow's game of course. I have to be in the best shape. Besides, it's only ten." Ryota laughed. "What about you?"  
  
"Aa? Um....nothing, I just wanted to go for a walk, that's all."  
  
"At ten in the night?" He asked me, as his eyebrows knitted together, forming a worried look on the boy's face.  
  
"Yeah." Then, I glanced over Ryota's shoulder.  
  
"I guess I should walk you home. It's not safe for you to be walking alone at night." He said, tugging my by the arm. "Sho-chan! We're leaving now! Come on!"  
  
I cringed at the sound of him calling her by her nickname. Sho-chan. I immediately jerked my arm out of his grip. Stumbling back a few steps in the process.  
  
"It's alright, I can get home by myself. You should stay here and train for tomorrow's game, and Kaori can point out any of your mistakes. Sorry for the intrusion. Good night." With that, I turned around, and started running in the direction which I had come from. I ignored all his calls, until I reached a corner.  
  
There, I peeked, and saw Kaori talking to him. At that moment, I would give up anything, just to hit the girl in the head with my fan. Ryota nodded, before walking back on court somewhat reluctantly. Just as he was nearing the entrance, he turned, and stared at me.  
  
He knew I was hiding behind the corner. Damn. Sometimes, he was just too observant. Turning, I fled round the turns and bends, until I reached the house I had just came from. Guess I would eat the snacks another time then.  
  
-_-_- Miyagi's POV-_-_-  
  
"Aya-chan..." I mumbled, barely audible over the roaring of a motorbike being started up.  
  
I heard the girl beside me say something, I have no idea what. Right now, my mind was focusing on 'her'.  
  
"Ne? Earth to Ryo-chan. Earth to Ryo-chan. Anybody there?" Kaori...yeah, that's her name. She was waving a hand meekly in front of my face, as she laughed at my confusion.  
  
"It's late Ryo-chan. I guess I should get going now. Good luck in tomorrow's game. I'll be there to watch at the sidelines, with Ayako. Good night."  
  
Before I could register what she had just said, I could only see her long braided hair trailing behind her, as she ran in the other direction.  
  
Aa...I guess it's back to practice then. Footwork, or shots. Shots. I guess I need to practice on my lay-ups, then I'll work my way up.  
  
Achoo!  
  
Kuso!...  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Aaa...finally another chapter...i guess I have to get back to my other fic now. Pls r&r, onegai, ne? helps me to write faster...* hint hint *....lol...Arigatou! Until next time...ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
"Sugoi yo! Ryo-chan!!" a familiar voice called out, as Miyagi walked over to the sidelines after they had won Ryonan in a close game.  
  
Ayako watched, as the black haired girl jumped into Miyagi's arms. She froze for awhile, before Sakuragi's usual singing brought her back to reality.  
  
"Ayako-san...Jealous?" He said, calming down a little. When he received a confused look from the team manageress, he continued. "About Ryo-chin and Kaori-san." Sakuragi pointed towards the pair, who were still holding each other in a bear hug.  
  
"W-why should I be...I should...am...happy for them..." She stuttered out, as she clumsily walked up to congratulate everyone.  
  
Sakuragi pushed the thought aside, when he saw that Haruko had come down to the sidelines to join them.  
  
"Haruko-san!"  
  
_-_-_  
  
Right after all the Shohoku players were ready to leave, which was not very long. They immediately left the basketball court, for the hospital which Anzai-sensei was staying in.  
  
Ayako walked in the room, along with their team captain and vice captain, Akagi and Kogure. Mitsui, Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Miyagi later followed. Due to the small size of the room, the rest of the Shohoku players had to wait outside, but the door to the room was left open.  
  
The doctors, nurses and other patients in the hospital, all turned to the direction of the cheering, which was coming from the famous Shohoku High's coach room. The nurse in the room, almost suffered from a heart attack herself, as the six players lifted Anzai from his bed, and threw him into the air.  
  
Everyone was happy over the team's victory over Ryonan, even Sakuragi and Rukawa didn't have the strength, or thought to fight over anything. But before anything else happened, they found themselves chased out of the hospital for making too much of a din. But who could blame them.  
  
  
  
The curly haired manageress, kicked the ground, as she walked along the familiar streets of Kanagawa. She had been walking around aimlessly, for what, an hour, two, three? She didn't care.  
  
~flashback~  
  
After the team was chased out of the hospital, they made their way back to school to practice for the up coming inter-high.  
  
As usual, Kaori was cuddling Miyagi's arm, oblivious to the glares that she was receiving from a certain currently green-eyed manageress.  
  
"Oi!" Ayako shouted over the loud voices of the players. After finally getting their attention after the fourth try when she took out her fan, she continued. "I think I'll leave now...I don't feel so good."  
  
"Why?" Sakuragi asked, before bending down to whisper something in her ear. 'Too much cuddling going on with Ryo-chin and..."  
  
* WHACK!!!! *  
  
The next thing everyone knew, Sakuragi was lying on the floor, a smoking mushroom-shaped bump on his head. Ayako turned, and stomped off. That was when Kaori decided to confront her.  
  
"Ayako! Wait up!" Letting go of the point guard's arm, the usually shy girl bounded towards Ayako. Everyone was shocked. Kaori didn't strike them to be the athletic type. But now, they watched, as Kaori sped through the crowd to find her friend.  
  
As soon as she heard someone calling her name, Ayako started running. As she ran, she recalled all her gym classes, and hoped that it would help her to get away from whoever was chasing her.  
  
Ayako blended into the crowd fast. Because as soon as Kaori reached a traffic light junction, she had lost sight of Ayako.  
  
'I wonder where she went...I have to talk to her...' With that, Kaori began her search, unaware of the boy who was following her.  
  
  
  
"Baka!" Ayako shouted, as she slammed her fist into the lamp post. "Baka, baka, baka, baka..." She soon regretted her action, as she held her clenched fist to her chest. Her knuckles were bruised from the impact of her fist connecting with the solid cold metal.  
  
"Who's the 'baka'?"  
  
Ayako froze. All the pain in her right hand suddenly faded away, and was overtook by numbness. She shrugged, as the sound of foot steps grew louder.  
  
"Ne...You really should go home, it's late...I'll take you home..."  
  
'Kogure-sempai?' Ayako thought, as she turned around to see that she was right. Before her stood the present vice-captain.  
  
"Saa...everyone's worried abo..." Before he could complete his sentence, Ayako ran to him and started crying in his chest.  
  
"Kogure-sempai..."  
  
  
  
"Have you found her, Ryo-chan? Ryo-chan?" Kaori asked Miyagi, who had his back to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Miyagi was standing at the shadowed corner of the alley, when his mind finally registered the scene before him. 'Aya-chan and Kogure?'  
  
"Ryo-chan?" She was hushed, when Miyagi pulled her in the other direction, pretending that he hadn't seen the incident.  
  
"Nothing, it's almost sun-set. You should get home."  
  
"Ryo-chan..."  
  
  
  
After ten minutes, Ayako finally managed to calm down, and compose herself. "Arigatou..." She whispered, as she took the piece of tissue from her senior.  
  
"Now, want to tell me what that was about?" He said, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
Nothing...  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's alright if you don't want to tell me, but at least give me the outline of the situation."  
  
  
  
Silence...  
  
"If not for me, then for my wet shirt." He smiled, as he tried to humor her with her current situation.  
  
At this, Ayako turned to smile at him. 'Gomenasai Kogure-sempai...but I can't tell anyone yet...' Without giving an answer, she stood up and walked off.  
  
Kogure found himself alone, as he stared at the shrinking form of his friend. She needed time, he knew...he knew it had something to do with a certain point guard and a certain jet-black haired girl.  
  
The only people who didn't notice it, was probably Miyagi and Kaori-chan themselves. It was rather obvious. Kogure sighed, as he picked up his bag, and headed back to his own home.  
  
_-_-_  
  
  
  
Miyagi paced up and down his room, hair messed up from all the tossing and turning he had done trying to fall asleep. It was five minutes pass twelve, and he was still wide awake. He just couldn't get the image out of his mind. If his Aya-cha had something to say, why didn't she come to him? Sure, Kogure was the comforter, solver of problems in the whole group, but...but...  
  
'But what? There isn't anything going on between them. Kogure already has someone...so maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions...then why do I feel nausea just thinking about it...jealousy?'  
  
  
  
_-_-_  
  
"Aya-chan!" She heard, as she felt someone's hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Ryota?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get ready to basketball practice?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." Without giving her a chance to ask what, Ayako found herself being dragged out of the main building, and into the empty space between two of the blocks.  
  
Miyagi allowed her to catch her breath, before finally getting the questions off his chest. "Are you with anyone?" After this, he blushed, and looked down to his feet. "I mean, I would understand if you were, but...at least tell me if there is..."  
  
"What?!" The girl immediately did the only thing she was accustomed to do at times like these.  
  
* WHACK! *  
  
"Itai!! Aya-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that?" She asked, her face tinted a dark shade of red, that could compete with Hanamichi's hair anytime.  
  
Standing up, Miyagi said. "I meant it. Is there anyone else?"  
  
Taking out her fan once again, Ayako held it threateningly between herself and the point guard. "I should be the one asking you that!"  
  
"What?! But I saw you..."  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"Itai..."  
  
"Let me finish!" She said, drawing the attention of two students who were walking pass. "What exactly is it with you and Kaori, anyway?!"  
  
"What? We are just friends!" Miyagi argued.  
  
"Friends? Friends don't cuddle each other like that. Friends don't hug each other like that. Friends!" Before she could go on, Miyagi pulled her to him, closing the already small distance between them.  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
* choke choke * I can't believe how sappy this is getting....(p/s: Omae o Korosu....shadow child....there...i did it...* choke *...sappy enough...?) Anyway... *smiles *...pls r&r....comments, cause I want to know whether I should lighten up the feel of this fic...it feels like it's getting very serious...(or is that the point?) Aaa....anyway....Onegai r&r, ne? Arigatou!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
"Aishiteru..." He whispered into my ear.  
  
What? How? I thought...it can't be, can it? Maybe they are playing a trick on me. I mean, how come now, after such a long time, maybe Kaori told him to tell me this.  
  
Should I trust him? Maybe he really means it...but if he doesn't? I don't want to get hurt...  
  
Slowly, I pushed myself away from him. His hands slipped down to his sides, as he blushed. The same reaction I got from him, even during a game once.  
  
He looked away, stuttering something that sounded vaguely like 'gomenasai', before running off towards the gym. I guess I was right...though I wished I wasn't...  
  
Baka!  
  
_-_-_  
  
  
  
Breath....breath....have to remember how to....  
  
I think I just ran the fastest I have ever did in my whole life...I can't blame myself, I mean, anybody would have done the same, right? Arg! Everything was going right...Getting Aya-chan to the side of the block...Telling her that I love her...shocking the daylights out of her...Yeah, I'm sure she gets that a lot from boys like me. Hahaha...who am I kidding...I'm sure Aya-chan hates me now...  
  
Demo...i wonder what was troubling her me being friends with Kaori?  
  
Masaka!! Don't tell me...AHHH...I've got to go straighten things out...  
  
_-_-_  
  
Running past the gym, Miyagi ignored the shouts of some of his team members. At the present situation, the only voice he could recognize was Sakuragi. What could he say, it was very distinct.  
  
  
  
'Aya-chan....where are you?!' Miyagi turned his head, looking everywhere he could think of.  
  
It had been two hours since he last saw her. Where did she go?  
  
The point guard stopped, and leaned against the cold metal lamp post for support. 'I need to tell her...Have to....find...her...' He slowly slid down smooth side of it, and sat himself down on the pavement.  
  
'Gomenasai...Aya-chan...'  
  
_-_-_  
  
It wasn't only until after practice, did Akagi let the basketball team members leave to start the search for their friends. Sakuragi, Akagi, and Yasuda left to find Miyagi, while Kaori, Kogure, and Mitsui chose to find Ayako.  
  
  
  
Mitsui, the famous MVP of junior high, stood up from his seat. Kogure suggested that they take the bus, as it would be easier. "Oi!"  
  
"What?" Two voices shouted in unison. Thank goodness the bus was usually empty during this time of day.  
  
The scarred-face boy didn't need to say anything; all he needed to do was point out the window. Kaori and Kogure made it in time to see a hunched over boy, who looked very familiar.  
  
Straight away, they all hit the stop button, but realized that the bus could only stop at the next stop, which was quite a distance. So, they decided to do the next best thing they could think of. Mitsui.  
  
  
  
Mitsui laughed, as the bus came to a halt. "See ya!" He shouted, before running off after his friends. It seems that his reputation is still around. Hmmmm...  
  
"Ryo-chan!" Kaori shouted, as she ran to his side. "Daijoubu? We were all worried about you?" She threw her arms around the bent over boy, and waited for a reply.  
  
"Kaori-san?"  
  
'Huh? When did he call me that?' She shook the thought from her mind, and replied. "Hai?"  
  
"What did I do wrong? What's so wrong with having a close friend around?" The boy lifted his tear-stricken face, and turned to look at her.  
  
"Ryo-chan..." She gasped. Miyagi never shed a single tear in front of her before. Not once. And now...he just seemed like a little lost boy, trying his best to walk through a crowed street. "It's not wrong..."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Before she could even think of anything to say, Kogure, and Mitsui came running towards them, and shouting their names.  
  
"Alright, see. You got everyone worried, let's go back, ne? Onegai...Ne?" She said, also on the verge of tears herself. 'Ryo-chan doesn't know...neither does he feel the same way for me, as I do of him...'  
  
Both Kogure, and Mitsui stopped in the tracks. "Oi, Daijoubu ka?" Mitsui shouted. To his surprise, Miyagi jumped to his feet, yelled the word 'Soka!', before making off in the direction they themselves have came from.  
  
"Oi! Bakarayou!(sp?) Come back here!" Mitsui yelled, fist held threateningly up. But it was no use, the point guard had already run past the traffic junction. "Mattaku...after we went through all those troubles just to find him."  
  
Kogure turned his attention towards the girl. "Kaori-chan?" He bent down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Aa...heki yo..." She said, turning her head to face the spectacled boy, forcing a smile as she did.  
  
_-_-_  
  
  
  
Ayako paced around whatever space she had in her room. She cursed under her breath, as she heard someone banging on the door.  
  
"Ayako! Your friends are here, what should I tell them?" Her father yelled, hitting the door hard enough to knock it off its hinges.  
  
"To go away! You too!" She cried out, as she plopped herself onto her bed.  
  
No reply came, which meant that her old man had left to tell her friends what she said. Good. Peace. Quiet.  
  
::tap::  
  
"Go away!" Ayako shouted.  
  
:: tap :: tap ::  
  
The sound came again, but this time, the girl noticed that it was coming from the other side of the room. Ayako jumped to her feet, and whirled around to see a silhouette (sp?) of someone standing outside of her window.  
  
"Ryota?!"  
  
_-_-_  
  
"Yokatta...hai...wakatta...ja." The red head sighed, as he slipped his hand phone back into pocket, and turned his brought his attention back to his partners. "Mitchy and the rest have found Ryo-chin. They told us to meet them at Ayako's house."  
  
Akagi and the rest immediately walked off, when it struck them.  
  
'Where does she live again?'  
  
....  
  
After making about 12 calls on Sakuragi's hand phone, they finally got their manageress's address. But, someone wasn't too happy....  
  
"Teme....how could you waste the TENSAI'S money by making so many calls on his new hand phone..." The red head grumbled, earning him a 'boink' in the skull. "Itai...."  
  
"Now, let's get there..."  
  
_-_-_  
  
Ahhhh...took very long to finish this chapter...lol...sessha was stuck...didn't know how to continue after the scene in the last chapter....*sweatdrop *...demo...managed to write it, sooo....here it is...hmmmm...now.....chapter 9 (for me)....hehe....pls r&r, ne? Arigatou!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
"Ryota?!"  
  
Ayako ran towards the window, and opened it.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Aya-chan." He took one step towards Ayako, before he continued. "There is nothing, absolutely nothing between me and Kaori-chan. I swear."  
  
Another step.  
  
"It's all just a misunderstanding..."  
  
Another step.  
  
Now, he was literally face to face to his Aya-chan. Until...  
  
The sound of metal connecting with the concrete pavement sounded. On the first floor, looking up at them was Kogure, Mitsui, and... "Kaori-chan?" Miyagi said.  
  
Ayako, by now was fuming. "Kono BAKA!" And once again, the foot long fan hit his head so hard, an echo could be heard. (from inside his head?....hmmmmm....hehehe) As fast as she had opened the window, the team's manageress shut it tightly once, and this time on a certain someone's fingers.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" Forgetting for a moment that he was standing on a roof, Miyagi took a 'big' step and tripped on one of the tiles and slipped.  
  
Mitsui immediately rushed up to help his friend or at least that was what Kogure thought, but...  
  
:: CRASH ::  
  
"Arrrrreeeeee????" Miyagi's leg twitched, as Mitsui walked up to him.  
  
Picking up a twig which was lying on the pavement, Mitsui bent down to look at his team-mate. "Ne, ikiteru?" Using the twig, the three-point shooter poked his friend.  
  
"Masaka...." Kogure shook his head. 'Sometimes I wonder if they care for each other at all...ahhhh....' Kogure said, pointing to the two, who were now wrestling.  
  
"Ne, Kogure-sempai..."  
  
"Ah! Hai?" The vice-captain turned in time to see a single fall to the ground.  
  
Kaori looked up, smiling, yet tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Ano, I think I should go first, I have an appointment with a friend, and I'll be late if I don't leave now." Without another word, she retrieved her fallen can, and ran away.  
  
"Kaori-san..." Kogure whispered, as the two who were busy fighting took no notice of their friend's exit.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Itai...." Both the point guard and three-pointer shooter winced as their vice-captain applied some medicine on their bruises.  
  
Kogure sighed. "Ahh...gomen gomen..." He smiled, when his finger 'slipped' and it 'accidentally' fell on one of Mitsui's bruise. No one said that the calm, kind and gentle vice-captain would always be the same all the time...this was one example...  
  
"Itai!" Immediately, the three-point shooter stood up and towered over his poor team mate... "Kogure..." He said in a low, and rather scary voice.  
  
"Aa...gomenasai...my hand slipped? ahehehhee....* gulp *" He said in reply, his hand raised with his palm towards Mitsui.  
  
"KOROSU!!!" The next thing everyone knew, Mitsui was on top of Kogure, hands secured tightly around the other boy's neck.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
::WHACK::  
  
Behind the now-fallen Mitsui stood a familiar curly-haired girl, with her trademark paper fan in her hand. "Daijoubu, Kogure-sempai?" She asked.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"And would you guys mind making a little less noise, my father is probably kind of pissed that he had to miss his shows because you guys are here." Ayako pointed at the ceiling, gesturing to the rest that her father was probably in his room trying to sleep.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Aya-chan?" Everyone turned to face the point guard. Getting his hint, the rest of the team said their good-byes and left. Except for Sakuragi of course, who needed some rather painful persuasions from their captain.  
  
Before Ayako could say anything, Miyagi had stood up, and now standing behind her.  
  
"Hen da na..." When she turned around, she found herself face to face to Miyagi. "Ryota?"  
  
_-_-_Ayako's POV_-_-_  
  
Huh? What's he thinking of now?  
  
"Ne, Aya-chan...forgive me..." I hear him say, as he brought his head down towards down.  
  
I panic, not knowing what to do, I do the most natural thing for me in moments like these...  
  
::Whack::  
  
"Itai!" he shouted, sitting on the floor with both his hands on his head, covering the steaming bump which was forming on his head. "What was THAT for...?!?!"  
  
I giggled at the state he was in, and bent down at his side to help him up.  
  
_-_-_  
  
Miyagi eyed Ayako's movements, from the look of confusion, to her laughing at him now. It was at times like that that Miyagi felt so happy he could die.  
  
"Hai." Ayako said, kneeling beside Miyagi, with her hand stretched out, waiting for him to take it.  
  
Miyagi stared at her, hesitating about something. Ayako looked at him, wondering what was wrong with the boy now. She brought her hand back, and was about to stand, when Miyagi's fast reflexes acted.  
  
From nowhere, Ayako suddenly felt Miyagi's hands grip onto her shoulders, as he leaned forwards to press a chaste kiss to the softness of her lips.  
  
_-_-_  
  
lol...sessha is going to end this chapter here....i think gravitation is finally getting to me...lol...*hits her hand*....bad hand...bad hand....::straightens up:: anyway, pls r&r, ne? encourages me to write the chapters faster...hehehe....*hint hint*.... 


	10. Chapter 10

Itsuka, Kitto...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the characters from SD...Only the one's I created...  
  
They all belong to Inoue Takehiko...  
  
  
  
Ayako gasped, as Miyagi pulled away from her. 'Huh? Wah?...' Ayako shook her head a little, surprised that she actually felt disappointed that it ended so soon.  
  
_-_-_Miyagi's POV_-_-_  
  
Oh no....what did I just do? Aya-chan is going to KILL me.  
  
"Aya-chan...Go-Gomenasai...I...I..." Miyagi managed to stutter out, backing away towards the wall.  
  
She moves towards me, cornering me by the wall, and falls forward. I catch her in my arms, and hold her to my chest.  
  
"Baka...bakabakabakabaka...." She says, letting her full weight fall onto me.  
  
I pull her up to me, holding her in my arms, as I feel her tears wet my shirt. "Gomen. I guess I shouldn't have..."  
  
"What took you so long?!" Ayako asked, half shouting, but not loud enough for her father to hear.  
  
I look at her, the word confused plastered all over my face. "Took....me...so....long?" I asked.  
  
She laughs again, a little softer. "Honto ni baka ne...kimi to..." She lays her head on my chest once again, closing her eyes, as she smiled. "Baka..."  
  
"Hai..." I agree with her, as I hold her tightly.  
  
_-_-_  
  
"Ike, Ryo-chin!" Sakuragi said on the other side of the window. Earning him a new bump on the head, courtesy of Gori...erm, I mean...Akagi.  
  
"Let's go." Akagi said, dragging Sakuragi by the ear, before gesturing to the rest to hurry up.  
  
_-_-_  
  
Unknown to all of them, behind some bushes hid a girl. She was crying to herself, that it wasn't her that Ryota chose, but Ayako. She coughed, the tears still slipping down her cheek. When she brought her hand away from her face, blood was spattered over her hand, painting her palm with a color redder then Hanamichi's hair.  
  
Staring at her hand in surprised, the girl smiled, moving from her spot to get out of the bushes, but only managed to move a little. She stumbled, and fell on her side onto the hard cold surface of the place she knew to be Ayako's doorstep.  
  
Then everything turned black.  
  
_-_-_  
  
"I should get going, it's getting late." Miyagi stood up. It's been practically half an hour since IT happened, Miyagi still couldn't believe that he did what he did.  
  
"Hai, oto-san is expecting me to get dinner ready too." Ayako said, blushing. She showed Miyagi to the door, but when she opened it, she saw the most frightening sight in her life. There, at her front door, laid her good friend. Who not too long ago told her about her feelings about Miyagi.  
  
"Kaori-chan!" She shouted, finally noticing the blood on the other girl's hand. "Ryota, help!" Ayako turned around, pleading for the boy to call for help, or an ambulance, anything, but he was already gone. Ayako could hear his voice in the other room, telling someone her address. She heard a click, before the saw Miyagi rush out towards her.  
  
"Their on their way." Miyagi said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the ambulance, both Ayako and Miyagi watched on helplessly, as they watched their friend's heartbeat jump as the medics used the defibrillator to try to revive their friend, but it didn't seem to work. Again and again they rubbed the pads in a circular motion, and pressed them against the girl's chest. But no sign of life came; the only movement they got from Kaori was when her body jerked from the shock.  
  
Ayako buried her face in Miyagi's chest, not wanting to look at the scene before them.  
  
'This can't be happening...Kaori-chan wa....Kaori-chan wa....that can't be her.' She thought when the sound of the metal pads rubbing suddenly stopped. Ayako looked up to see the two men face her. They shook their heads, and apologized.  
  
The next thing she knew, one of them was taking down the time of death, and the other covered Kaori with the white sheet. At that moment, a silver chain fell to the floor. Miyagi was the only one who noticed it. He bent over slightly to pick it up, before slipping it into his pocket.  
  
"Daijoubu Aya-chan....daijoubu..." Miyagi said, failing to hold back his tears. He pulled her back to him, and forced her not to look.  
  
"It's going to be alright..."  
  
_-_-_  
  
After five days, Ayako was still shaken from the incident before. Miyagi seemed to have more or less recovered.  
  
At the funeral, Kaori's parents had given Miyagi a stack of letters, all addressed to him. The minute he opened one of them, he immediately realized what Kaori thought of him. Still, knowing that if he broke down here, he would just make Aya-chan and Kaori's relatives and friends feel worse. Instead, he calmly slipped her letter into his pocket, and walked away, the phrase in the letter he opened playing in his mind.  
  
  
  
"If you find a four-leaf clover,  
  
It will bring happiness.  
  
But don't tell anyone  
  
Where its white flower blooms  
  
Or how many leaflets from its stem extend.  
  
The four-leafed clover.  
  
I only want your happiness, knowing  
  
I can never be yours to share it." (1)  
  
  
  
_-_-_  
  
~Miyagi's POV~  
  
After the funeral, and when everyone had left, Miyagi approached her resting place, and knelt by it.  
  
'Funny isn't it, I never thought you would be so stubborn. The doctors could have helped you....why didn't you let them? Baka....same as always. What's the use of you saying good bye to me in a letter. Why don't you come and tell me yourself. Baka!....'  
  
~  
  
"Sayonara,  
  
We'll meet again, right?"  
  
"Hai...Itsuka...Kitto, ne?"  
  
~  
  
Miyagi dug into his pocket and pulled out the clover-shaped pendent. 'I guess I should return this to its rightful owner now...' Carefully, he placed it by the tomb stone, and walked away.  
  
~  
  
"Ryo-chan! Matte!" The girl trips, and scrapes her knee.  
  
The boy turns around, and walks towards the girl. "Daijoubu?" Not waiting for a reply, he turned and walked away, before stopping again.  
  
"Race you back home?" Not waiting for a reply, he ran, and left the girl to get up on her own.  
  
~  
  
"If you find a four-leaf clover,  
  
It will bring happiness.  
  
But don't tell anyone  
  
Where its white flower blooms  
  
Or how many leaflets from its stem extend.  
  
The four-leafed clover.  
  
I only want your happiness, knowing  
  
I can never be yours to share it." (2)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did I keep you waiting long?" Miyagi said, as he walked towards Ayako. She shook her head.  
  
"Let's go." Reaching out her hand, she took his into hers.  
  
  
  
"Sayonara....Kaori-chan...."  
  
_-_-_OWARI_-_-_  
  
Ahhhhh...finally....two chapters in one day, and before two exams....lol...anyway....have Sessha has a lot of things to say before I really end this section...heheh...*takes a deep breath*  
  
(1) & (2): If I'm not wrong, this poem is from the manga clover by clamp. Sessha does not own it or any of the characters, except for the one I just killed off...*sniff*....  
  
Next, arigatou to allllllllll you nice reviewers out there!!!! Honto ni arigatou!!....  
  
Arigatou to Kitsune-chyan, who had to bare with me while I was writing the chapter before this...lol....i gave her a very hard time....ask her yourself...lol...  
  
Sooo....sessha guess I'll end it here....don't forget to review this chapter too, ne?....ne?....*looks around*....::dust ball blows past::....mou....dare mo inai no????? 


End file.
